Sleepying Beauty: The Inazuma Way
by SukiKimura
Summary: Sakuma had been sheltered for 14 years by the six Inazuma fairies. Now that they let him be free, he tries to find an adventure to experience. Little did he know that ahead of him was an adventure he'll never forget. Warning: YAOI and Rated T for safety
1. Introduction

_Me: Hey guys~ _

_Sakuma: You sound happy._

_Me: Because I'm writing my first multi-chapter love story with one of my favourite yaoi pairings! I even have a surprise for you all at the end of this chapter. Anyways, Endou?_

_Endou: Suki doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, nor the characters._

_Me: Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>It was a starlit night that day. As the many guests and residents, rich and poor, were coming near, Mr. and Mrs. Sakuma were getting more and more excited, for they were going to show their newborn son and heir to the mansion: Sakuma Jirou.<p>

The young couple tried having a child for a long while. After all, they needed an heir to the Sakuma mansion and business. What type of business do they own, you wonder? It was a business that helps out famous soccer teams from around the world. The family was very well-known and they were considered kind and generous people.

Anyways, as the couple waited patiently, Sakuma Haruhi, the wife of Sakuma Ryuu, stared loving at the bashful baby that was now her son.

He had much of her looks: his light blue hair, tanned skin, and orange-red eyes were all inherited from her. The only thing they didn't have in common was that his right eye had no sclera, which he got from his father, but to her it didn't matter. All she cared about was how happy he was going to be as he would grow up.

When the guests finally arrived to the mansion, the Sakuma stood up graciously, and Ryuu began his speech.

"My dear guests, it is an honour to have you all as guests of this very special occasion. Whether you guys were rich or poor didn't matter. All we want is or everyone to have fun at this party, dedicated to the birth of our new heir to the business, Jirou. Have fun and let the feast begin!"

And then, the feast had begun. For the first three hours, people were dancing, talking, and congratulating the new parents on the birth of their son and heir.

The next thing they knew, it was time for the gifts. People lined up, anxiously waiting to give their gifts and the closer they got to the Sakuma family, the more anxious they got, for they wanted their gifts to be perfect. While the rich people gave Ryuu and Haruhi money to support the family business and fancy clothing for Jirou, the poor gave them hand-made items for the baby: blankets, clothes, toys, decorations for the nursery, etc.

Once all their gifts were given, Ryuu stood up and began to say a few more words:

"My dearest guests, thank you for all your wonderful gifts. All of them were great and we appreciate the time you all took to get them or even make them with your own hands. Now, Haruhi and I would like to welcome some special guests and friends of ours: The Inazuma Fairies!"

Before he could say their names, a bright light had begun to shine in the room. It was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded by the bright, yellow light. Once it finished shining, much to everyone's relief, six figures appeared in the middle of the room. Most were in awe, but not because of their appearances, nor their powers, but rather because the group consisted of not only girls, but also had boys.

Everyone in Inazuma Town has heard of the six fairies, but no one had a single thought that maybe, just maybe at least ONE of the fairies was a male, which secretly offended the male fairies of the group to the point where they wanted to hit someone for stereotyping them.

Anyways, the six fairies walked slowly towards the newborn baby that kept cooing and reaching his arms out to them. Before they were to give their gifts to Jirou, they turned to the guests and one of them walks to the rocking crib that contained the newborn. This boy had red hair and yellow eyes, which made him look like the dominant fairy out of the bunch, and his wings were as orange as fire. Like the two other male fairies, he was wearing a black tuxedo and a black bow surrounded his neck for this special occasion. He turned to the audience, grinning at them as they stared at him from head to toe.

"Before I give the kiddo my gift, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Nagumo Haruya, but call me Burn, and the other fairies that came with me are my partners. I'm the mature leader out of us six fairies-"

"Who happens to be a bossy douche and so you all know, he isn't mature at all!" said the white headed male fairy.

"Shut up!" shouted back Burn in self defense.

"Anyways, the dude that lied to you all and that has white hair is Suzuno Fuusuke, but call him Gazel-"

"That's my line!"

"Shut up, Gazel! Anyways, the guy with the orange headhand thingy is Endou Mamoru, the brownish redish haired girl is Raimon Natsumi, the purple haired girl is Ono Fuyuka, and the blue haired chick is Otonashi Haruna." Burn finished off his speech. Once that was gotten over with, he turned to phase the baby that was cooing at him and reaching for his hair, that had strands of it shaped into a tulip.

The first fairies then gave their gifts to the newborn, which were the following:

_-Burn granted him to gift of pride_

_-Gazel granted him the gift of intelligence_

_-Endou gave him the gift of talent_

_-Natsumi gave him the gift of charm(meaning he'll be handsome)_

_-Fuyuka gave him the gift of kindness_

Just as Haruna was about to give Jirou his gift, the windows of the room opened wide and a cold breeze filled the room. People started shivering and panicing, wondering what was going and if it was a mean prank. Just then, a boy with long auburn hair, light green eyes, and tanned skin was walking to the middle of the room. He was also wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie and had black wings.

"Greetings, humans." the mysterious figure started to say. "The name is Desuta and I'm the leader of all Dark Fairies of Inazuma Town. It's really a shame that no one bothered inviting me to this party, for it seemed like a lot of fun."

"Security!" shouted Ryuu, standing up in anger as he banged one fist on the table and the other hand was pointing at the dark fairy. However, before the group of 10 security guards could even move and inch, Desuta had already put a spell on them and made them collapse on the floor in slumber.

"Before I depart," continued Desuta. "I would like to give my gift to this child."

"Leave this place now!" shouted Natsumi in anger.

"I didn't even give my gift yet and you want me to leave?How rude!" chuckled the cold hearted fairy.

"Anyways, when the boy turns 14, he'll find a sewing needle and prick his finger, which shall cause him to die." he said evilly and chuckled to himself.

"Couldn't you thought of something nicer? That's a horrible gift!" shouted Endou in anger.

"I know, right? Well, I'm gonna get going. Goodbye and we'll meet again."

And with that, Desuta dissapeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving everyone, except the six fairies, terrified. Haruhi picked up her soon and cried as she cradled the crying baby in her arms.

"Ummm, Mr. and Mrs. Sakuma," said Haruna, getting the saddened couple's attention. "I still haven't given a gift to Jirou-kun."

"Are you able to break the curse?" asked Ryuu, looking at Haruna with a look that obviously says "Please say you can!".

"Unfortunatly, I can't BREAK it, but I can REVERSE it."

"How?" asked a weeping Haruhi.

"Well, Jirou will prick his finger with the sewing needle, but instead of dying, he'll sleep for a year. Then, a boy the same age as him will find Jirou sleeping and kiss him, which will basically wake him up."

Ryuu started to smile, but then gave her a confused look, remembering that she said that a boy will kiss him. 'Did she say "BOY"?' he though to himself.

"Ummm, not that I'm a homophobic, but does that mean Jirou will be... gay? I have absolutly NOTHING against it, but it's just.. surprising..." he said.

"Don't worry," Gazel said. "Him being gay won't ruin your relationship with your son."

"I know."replied Ryuu.

And so, the week after, the six fairies took Jirou in their custody, for Desuta could be planning something evil and try to harm the baby. Though Haruhi was saddened by the plan, she was willing to do anything to protect her son from harm's way. However, unbeknownst to everyone, that was just the beginning of the series of adventures that'll come in the heir's way.

* * *

><p><em>Me: Ta da~<em>

_Sakuma:... I never imagined you writing stuff like this..._

_Me: This is only the beginning of the story, Sakuma~_

_Sakuma: Oh crap..._

_Me: Now, before I thank everyone, I have the surprise to reveal! :3_

_I.E. Cast: Well say it!_

_Me:... I will be accepting one shot requests! Yaoi, OC, anything you guys want~_

_I.E. Cast: No! T_T_

_Me: Here's the form if you want a request._

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>

**Rating: **

**Time(During FF,after yet before FFI,during FFI,or after FFI):**

**Pairing(CxC or CxOC): **

**Summary: **

**Genre: **

_If you request an OC pairing, please fill this out:_

**Name: **

**Personality: **

**Type of relationship you have with your crush: **

**Usual outfit(make it detailed please): **

**Looks(same rule as for the outfit): **

**Friends: **

**Enemies: **

**Hobbies(name 2 only please): **

**Extras: **

* * *

><p><em>Me: I will not accept requests that are in the reviews of this story. I'll only accept requests that are PMed to me. <em>

_Genda: You sure are strick._

_Me: Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave reviews telling your opinions(NO bashing though or you'll be reported) on the story,ne~_

_Me and the I.E. Cast: Bye~_


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Ohayo! Before the chapter begins, I just want to put a disclaimer; I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven, nor their characters. Now, all you guys need to do is sit back and enjoy~

* * *

><p>Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Sakuma brushed his shoulder-length light blue hair as he wondered. 'What's it like out there?' he thought. That was a thought that struck his mind for 10 years now.<p>

Ever since he was a little baby, he was raised by the six fairies for means of protection. He didn't know from who he was being protected from, because whenever he'd ask, one of them would keep changing the subject to avoid revealing who they're protecting him from. He loved the fairies as if they were his own parents, but he found that sometimes they were a bit too over protective. The boy was 14 and they still treated him like a 2 year old, keeping him away from the outside world and forbidding him from doing things most 14 year olds do. The only place he can be in is the cottage they were raising him.

Once he finished brushing his silky hair, he put his eye patch on, which was used to cover his eye that had no sclera in it, got up, and went in the kitchen to cook breakfast for himself and the fairies. Every day was the same routine for him;

-get up

-brush his hair

-cook breakfast and eat

-get dressed

-amuse himself in any way he could find

-cook lunch and eat

-read

-take a nap

-practice a bit of soccer in his room

-cook supper and eat

-watch the sunset from his bedroom window

-go to bed

However, little did he know that this day would be a little different from the rest. When he walked in the kitchen, he was in for a little shock: the six fairies were eating freshly homemade pancakes and between Haruna and Burn was a plate of two slices and a glass of milk ready for him. Awlardly, he sat down and started to eat. It was a rather delicious breakfast, better than he expected.

"Ne, did the six of you cook breakfast together?" he asked, interupting Burn and Gazelle's arguement.

"No," said Endou. "Fuyuka and Haruna made them. I- I mean we decided to give you a break."

'A...break?' the light blue-haired boy thought to himself. The fairies never forced him to cook for them, but he liked cooking for them and they didn't want to argue with him about that matter, so they let him all their meals.

"Arigatou, minna. Demo, I'm fine not taking breaks from cooking." he said.

"The whole 'break' thing is only part of the reason why Haruna and Fuyuka cooked this time," Gazel started off saying. "There was another matter we wanted to discuss with you about."

"W-what is it?" asked Sakuma as he played with his thumbs nervously. Whenever they had to discuss with him, it was the for the wrong reasons. Last time they discussed a certain topic with him, it turned out to be about Sakuma's habit of leaving his clothes around the house, especially his underwear, which was actually embarrassing for the boy.

"Well, since tomorrow's your fourteenth birthday, we decided that you were finally old enough to go out and have more... you know,freedom." said Burn. "Tomorrow, if you want, you can go to Inazuma Town and do whatever you please. We'll give you money in case you want to get something from teh stores."

Freedom... that was something Sakuma thought he'd never have until he reached adulthood. Never had he thought that he'd get the chance to be somewhere away from home, to meet new people and makes friends, to try new things in general, so when they told him, it was a real shock to him. Realizing it was no lie, he grinned and jumped up in glee.

"Arigatou, minna~" he proclaimed and ran up to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of the window in his bedroom and started to think. Although he was pretty excited, he was also quite worried. I mean, why wouldn't he? The naive boy's never been in the city before. What if he got lost? What if people thought he was weird? He wasn't sure how everything would turn out, but started to hope that everything will turn out ok.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the six fairies were discussing in the bedroom that they shared about the curse that the Bad Fairy, Desuta, placed on Sakuma as a baby. Burn was pacing back and forth in a frustrated mood, Gazelle and Endou were sitting on the edge of their respectful beds, Fuyuka and Haruna were knitting blankets for themselves, and Natsumi was using a sewing machine to sew a green hoodie for Sakuma to wear for the following day.<p>

"Tomorrow is the day that curse will take effect." muttered Burn under his breath and he stared at the ground angrily.

"Was it a good idea to let him him go to Inazuma Town tomorrow?" wondered Endou outloud, though not intentionally.

"We can't keep him locked in this house everyday, Endou." said Natsumi as she was sewing the hoodie. Surprisingly, she was actually good at it, which shocked all the other fairies, especially Endou and Haruna. "He deserves to get out and have some fun."

"Demo, will he be in more danger out there alone?" asked Fuyuka, not looking away from what she was doing.

"Maybe, so that why we'll send two of us to secretly follow him to Inazuma Town to make sure he safe." said Gazel, looking at all of the fairies, who returned looks that showed that they thought it was a good idea.

"You're absolutely right!" exclaimed Burn. "Gazel, Fuyuka, you go do that while Endou, Natsumi, Haruna, and I stay here!"

"Why do you always pick me?" asked Gazel, standing up and glaring at Burn. "You should do stuff once in a while too you know. You're not the boss of us!"

Sighing in defeat, Burn rolled his eyes and said; "Fine. Fuyuka and I will go check on him tomorrow when he leaves. Deal?"

"Deal." said Gazel, trying hard not to smirk because of the fact that he won.

"Ok, here's the plan." Haruna started to say, who had finished knitting and had put it away. "Once Sakuma leaves, Burn and Fuyuka will shrink into a tiny size, as small as a bug, and will basically follow him around and sees if he gets into any trouble, but hopefully he won't. However, you better not get caught. Otherwise, it'll ruin Sakuma's day. Understood?"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Me: Thanks you guys for reading this chapter! Sorry if it's short though. *sweat drop* I'll try to make it longer next time, ne! Please leave reviews letting me know what I should improve on! Thank you and have a nice day~ :3<p> 


End file.
